Star Wars The Lost Troopers Book 1: Time Travel?
by minecraftlover5575
Summary: When Stormtrooper Gamma get the rank of squad commander and assembles his squad of friends he gets sent on his first mission the a rebel outbreak on Lothal. But on the jump to hyperspace they are sent to the future with the First Order where Gamma finds an old face on the Inner Rim Desert Planet Of Jakku. Can Gamma and his squad fit into the First Order or will they be destroyed ?
1. Gamma's Promotion

**HEY EVERYONE HOW ARE YOU! Now it has been a VERRRRRRY LONG TIME since I have uploaded a story. I WILL continue my other stories at some point. However in the meantime I will be working on this story and it's sequels and prequels. So for right now LET US BEGIN!**

Time:0:0456

Location: Sullust

Current Occupation: Galactic Empire

Commanding Officer: General Syko Hydias

Base: SoroSubb Centroplex

It was a normal routine guard mission for stormtroopers TK-7789 and JT-8887 (Also known as Gamma and Zeta.) who were circling the 45th sector of base 327 of the SoroSubb Centroplex. They had overheard troopers' Niner and Rook speaking about Darth Vader coming to Sullust soon. Gamma was nervous and so was Zeta.

"When do you think he will arrive Gamma" said Zeta. "I don't really know Zeta" Gamma said back. Then out of nowhere Gamma's HoloTransmitter began beeping. "Yes Admiral" Gamma said. The Admiral Replied with a stern and strict voice saying "I want up on the Star Destroyer _Neto's Vengance_ right now and bring JT-8887, KY-7659,ST-3334, and RT-4763 with you as well."

"Right Away Sir" Gamma responded with the hologram flickering out of sight. "Zeta you go gather the others I will be waiting at the transport shuttle" Yes sir oh all-powerful leader" Zeta responded with a sarcastic bow. _Why do you have to do this ALL the time?_ Gamma thought.

 **30 Minutes Later...**

The 5 Stormtroopers gethered together in the Sentinal-Class Transport Shuttle To The Star Destroyer Above. When they arrived they were greeted by 2 Sormtrooper Corporals wearing Brown pauldrons to show their rank along with brown markings on their armor. Gamma really wanted to be promoted one day so that he could become a commander and be able to customize his armor AND if he had a squad he would allow his troopers to customize their own armor.

They entered the bridge several minutes later.

The Admiral ackowladged their presence and signaled for the other troopers to leave.

"I have some news for you TK-7789,the Emperor believes you to have an exponential level of skill. He says you are force sensetive." Gamma replied with a "Force...Sensative..." He hadn't heard the term since he was 13 and his friend and fellow cadet Tina Blazer was taken from the Imperial Academy on the planet of Lothal. The general there believed her to be a force-sensetive and had her taken from Lothal for "Force Training" as they called it.

"You will therefore be promoted to Squad Commander and you will have your own squad and you may add whichever 13 Troopers you would like. if you want you can add a 14th one if absolutely necessary." The Admiral said. "Here have this data pad. You may add the troopers you would like to have in your squad and their speciality."

"Thank you Admiral" Gamma said.

Later he had all of the men he wanted on his list

 **Squad Name: Gamma Squad**

 **Commander: TK-7789 "Gamma**

 **Trooper 1: Zeta**

 **Specialization: Sniper**

 **Trooper 2: Radar**

 **Specialization: Scout/Recon**

 **Trooper 3: Niner**

 **Specialization: Navigator**

 **Trooper 4: Rook**

 **Specialization: Weapons Expert**

 **Trooper 5: Racker**

 **Specialization: Demolitions Expert**

 **Trooper 6: Leto**

 **Specialization: Mechanic**

 **Trooper 7: Rex**

 **Specialization:Strategist**

 **Trooper 8: Aero**

 **Specialization: Pilot**

 **Trooper 9: Eros**

 **Specialization: Airborne Combat**

 **Trooper 10: CJ**

 **Specialization: Survivalist**

 **Trooper 11: Lyra**

 **Specialization: Medical**

 **Trooper 12: Ender**

 **Specialization: Heavy Weapons**

 **Trooper 13: Shero**

 **Specialization: Flamwthrower**

 **Astromech: R3-B5/ArBee**

 **Protocol Droid:X-3PO**

 **Combat Droid: B1 Battle Droid Creyo**

 **Trooper Marking Color: Orange**

 **Command Ship: Venator II-Class Star Destroyer Allegiance**

 **Squadron: Gamma Squadron**

 **TIE Type: TIE Advanced x1 and TIE Interceptor/Defender**

 **Standard Issue Blaster Rifle And Pistol: EE-3 Rifle/SE-14c Pistol**

 **Base Planet: Jaylo**


	2. Mission Through Hyperspace

**HEY Hope you guys enjoyed my last chapter! So from now on Monday will be a double update day until summer because this computer that I use is at my house and for 3 days i am either at my dads house or my grandparents house. So uh yeah and also school.**

 **ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

When Gamma woke up the next morning he and his new troops went to the Vengance-class carrier Skyhawk and lifted off to the Alliegance.

It felt good to Gamma That he had his own troops and command ship. He had friends with him as well.

He knew Racker and Leto from training classes.

He also met Rex one day when he was late to target practice.

Aero was his flight pilot and Eros was his brother.

He had yet to meet CJ,Lyra,Ender, and Shero. He chose these 4 because of their specialization.

He also added his trusty astromech R3-B5 and Proto Droid X-3PO

He had his childhood guard and mentor B1 Battle Droid Creyo or Neon as he liked to be called by R3 and 3PO.

His Holo table on the bridge was the 1st thing he went to when he saw it's blue light flicker.

"Yes Admiral Grando" Gamma said to the hologram of the 5th greatest admiral in Imperial History.

Grando replied by saying "You are to go with your star destroyer to the planet Lothal where a group of Rebel Soldiers are attacking our training academy. Show no mercy Commander. Do not fail me TK-7789."

"Yes Admiral" Gamma Responded. He then went to Captain Anderseo "Tell your men to make the jump to Hyperspace. Set your course for Lothal." "Yes Commander" the Captain responded.

Gamma went to his squad's quarters to discuss their attack plan.

"ENGAGE THE HYPERDRIVE." Anderson yelled to the officers on the bridge.

"MAKE THE JUMP TO HYPERSPACE AND SET YOUR COURSE FOR LOTHAL !" "SIR YES SIR" the men responded.

Then through the glass the stars begin to turn into streaks of light as the Alliegance went to hyperspace and the glorious blue light fired up amidst the Star Destroyer.

 **4 Hours Later**

Gamma awoke to the sound of the alarms blaring

"WHAT IN BLAZES IS THAT" Gamma shouted.

He ran to the bridge to see what was going on.

"Captain what is happening?"

The captain responded by saying "We don't know sir, it appears we have been redirected to another planet and the date systems are screwed up. We also appear to be being pulled into a vortex of somekind, a black hole or possibly a time vortex."

"WHAT" Gamma Shrieked.

The rest of his squad members were at the bridge by now including ther new dark trooper companion,DK.

"What Is Going On!?" asked Lyra,her voice filled with fear. Gamma replied "I Have no clue." Right at that instant they dropped out of hyperspace and through the viewport a desert planet was visible. "Data shows that this designated planet is known as Jakku." an officer said. Send down 3 TIE Landers for a scouting mission. Radar is in command of the mission."

They sent the TIE Landers down to the surface. Gamma spotted something then. "There is another ship on the horizon. It does not appear to be one of ours but then again there were some confidential projects going on that I am not aware of." 'Sir with all due respect this ship isn't on any secret file of the imperial secret database." an officer said.

Through the comlink in his helmet Radar told Gamma that "There are 4 transports on the surface and the passengers have appeared to spot us." Gamma replied by saying "Hold on I will be down in a moment."

Gamma then told the Captain "Anderson prepare 2 Sentinel-Class Transport Shuttles for me and my troops, I want to be down there stat." "Yes sir." the Captain replied before heading down to the hangar to prepare the pilots.


End file.
